


The gang is all here and they’re freaking out

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Slow Burn, Time Travel, involuntary time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: The great Hall went Suddenly silent, the laughter and witty banter Stopping dead all in the same moment. Shock and horror Was evident on every students face.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 Have been combined into one chapter .

The great Hall went Suddenly silent, the laughter and witty banter Stopping dead all in the same moment. Shock and horror Was evident on every students face.

The silence persisted until a Furious roar of angry was bellowed from the Slytherin table . Marcus Flint was stand screaming,” Bloody Hell!”  
His outrage Seemed to break the Collective trance and And similar sentiments echo throughout the hall until Hermione Granger stood up on the Gryffindor table shouting over the Cacophony,” Everyone who remembers that I’m the Minister follow Harry and Ron into the Entry way. We seem to have a case of mass time travel . I need Susan Bones, Arthur fieldkin and Daphne greengrass with me Immediately. Flint , Can you get the hit wizard together!”  
The assenting bellow from the Slytherin table finally Prompted the student body into motion.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	2. Chapter 2

Mutters and shouts were heard throughout the hall As the mass of students shifted towards the entrance with The Exception a few Particularly lethal looking students moving towards Marcus Flint and Harry Potter, As a student body with Hermione Granger in the lead reach the threshold of the great Hall the great oak doors of the chamber Slammed shut With such force The walls shook. And a voice No time traveler in the room had heard For almost 2 decades echoed over the dim of voices .Albus Dumbledore with the aid of a voice amplifying charm Became the center of everyone’s attention as he said,” Miss Granger as you seem to be the leader of this group of time travelers did I hear that Correctly? Perhaps you could enlighten those of us not currently in the wrong time stream as to your circumstances so that we might better understand the situation.”

Hermione after a brief whisper to Ron and Harry shouted back, “ Of Course Albus. We seem to have “  
The rest of her statement was cut off by jets of Green light From various sources knocking out any person in the hall That looked even remotely confused, Dumbledore included though the spell That stuck him Came from a different sorts and the light was of a light magenta hue a very distinctive spell casting for any charms expert. And the source was a surprising one Ginny Potter , who had just Struck the headmaster with a delusion charm one that was Notoriously brutal. It rendered the victim unconscious but not without causing a weeklong bout of explosive diarrhea After they were released from it. The sight of the spell actually made Harry send a point look at his wife who just shrugged as if to say ,” He deserves it ,And someone had to do it we both know it wasn’t going to be you.” Making Ron snort and Hermione Fail to suppress a smile, they had all wanted to kick Dumbledore in the balls a time or two over the years as Harry had finally opened up about the old wizards plans and action during The war these last few years. If Harry wasn’t going to take a little revenge When the opportunity presented itself , it was only fitting someone with the last name Potter Take vengeance on his behalf.

But the trios laughter died when they hear a whisper from there right, The source of which was another Weasley , One that now had two functioning ears and a living twin.The whisper was Heartbreakingly sad for what was said as only one word had reached there ears, “Fred.”

And in that moment a consensus was reached one universally understood, as it echoed In their heads without being said . “Fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Collective mass of students Gathered in the entry way of hogwarts Hermione Granger Weasley minister of magic and former head unspeakable stood at the Top of the staircase with As much of her current political cabinet as they could manage as the rest of the key members were about 20 years to far for them to floo call. 

Susan bones and Daphne greengrass Had run a check On every petrified person that appeared confused before they were stupefied to isolate and determine how many of the current inhabitants of Hogwarts were non time travels, Marcus Flint and Harry we’re heading up the interrogations of everyone present Regardless of their origin in the time frame to determine what may have caused their current predicament. Hermione as Current /future minister of Magic in conjunction with Minerva McGonagall had activated the Oracle protocols of Hogwarts locking down the campus until A resolution could be reached. It appeared everyone that had been at Hermione Inauguration ball Has been transported back. Angelina Weasley nee Johnson was present but her sister Claudia was not among the time travelers through she was with the Petrified members of the student body and faculty. George was refusing to leave a petrified Fred side. Lee Jordan and Angelina were handling that situation but everything else was influx. Owls from had arrived Moments ago from Victor Krum and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour , one thinking he had gone insane and the other attempting reach out the family as Bill was with her but was having a mental breakdown with his wolf infected brain and none infected body going to War. Fleur confirmed Charlie was back with them but Molly and Arthur Had no idea Who Victoria was so There future selves presence was unlikely. Percy Weasley according to Fleur had already gotten in touch and was flying to Inverness To gather a few standing stones in the hope They might help remedy the situation. Hannah Abbot Merlin Bless her Hermione’s Senior undersecretary remembered every member of the magical communities name that had been present at the ballAnd was making a list for every Auror, Student and Hitwizard currently trapped in there younger bodies to memorizes. Arthur Fieldkin the Insufferable man now trapped in this 14 year old Ravenclaw form Was being ridiculously evasive as to what the blood hell he had been doing with the Time jellyfish Before bringing his three bean salad to the buffet table at her Inaugural ball. As if it was a common potluck.Everyone has confirmed they have eaten it before midnight and the only thing anyone remembered was a blast the heat and an old man in a bathrobe yodeling c’est la vie everyone has confirmed they have eaten it before midnight and the only thing anyone remembered was a blast the heat and an old man in a bathrobe yodeling c’est la vie. 

Neville was Of the option the garnish on the three bean salad had been To Berwick moss, Which when combine with even a drop of Time jellyfish fluid Could induce Catastrophic Temporel shockwaves. Though according to Hermione’s own Arithmetic astronomy calculations the time stream was remarkably stable . Justin Flinch -Fletchley and Theodore Nott Were both of the opinion had come to the same Conclusion she had based on the same results they had each reached independently. Whatever had been in that three bean salad it had blown them back to Their 5th year so roughly 1996. But their calculations revealed something Startling there Temporal origin point According to their Arithmetency calculations was influx yet the life lines were stable and Expanding. Which alone was alarming , it meant Those that were alive in 2020 were fixed to life in that timeframe but new lives where appearing at that point in time Life lines That were present in there point in. 1996 were Extending and taking root in 2020 , as Neville put it the time Dandelions were sprouting like a slime mold unbroken in the decades. Basically their Arthimency indicated Fred Weasley and Sirius as well as Apolline Delacour we’re now alive and present in there proper time line in the year 2020, As well as all of their children Were alive and unaltered. 

While this news was both reassuring and alarming , the star charts Luna, Zambini and Padma had Drawn up from their findings when damning and Unchanging. The Star were Realigning to compensate for the Temporel disturbance. The standing stones couldn’t correct A temporal disturbance if the stars didn’t allow it they were trapped. Hermione and her counsel came to a Disheartening final Conclusion, that were mildly reassuring but also Hideous. No matter what they did in 1996 there futures were secure, Their children would be born and their lives would remain the same the Destiination of their temporal journey would remain fixed but it was expanded to include new variable. Hermione wanted to throw something. According to there conclusion, no be was going to be disappearing from the time stream but they could transport there Consciousness home back to the proper time the Lovelace algorithm She had been hoping to use was worthless now. They were stranded in the past with no way home. The findings were Irrefutable. 

With a grim smile at Harry , Ron and the rest of her council , she turned to the Petrified body petrified bodies Of the non-time travelers and raised her wand whispering an “ Obliviate.” Directed at Albus Dumbledore, with the headmaster done she moved down the line one by one she wiped the memories of the Petrified witches and wizards implanting new ones about school wide food poisoning, perhaps the salamander eggs were bad , that always made people Strangely when they were covering from salamander egg InduceD Food poisoning.

With the grim task of memory modification done she turned toward the mass of students It was time to break some unpleasant news As she opened her mouth to speak she heard Ron whisper,” Bugger all to Hell. Harry mate, do you remember if Parkinson Had started to carry that flask of fire whiskey In fifth or sixth year?”

As she began to address the crowd Harry’s response was audible,” Fifth year mate I already nicked it We’re going to need it.” Hermione just sighed And continued her speech, They had better save her a swig or else.


End file.
